Recent learning theories and empirical investigations have demonstrated the importance of contextual stimuli as a determinant of performance in classical conditioning. The present studies are designed to examine the role of contextual cues in trace conditioning, a procedure in which only the context is contiguous with the unconditioned stimulus. These experiments will provide information concerning how temporal factors influence the associative strength acquired by both the context and the nominal conditioned stimulus.